Presently conduits, such as pipes are joined either by welding or gluing the ends of the pipes to each other. Other pipe joining arrangements have used a clamp or collar at the junction between the two pipes which ultimately have to be welded or glued or otherwise adhered in some fashion to ensure the pipes remain attached.
When vibrations occur due to passing fluid, either liquid or gas, within the pipes, sometimes under pressure, this can weaken and in some instances rupture the join between the pipes as there is no possible movement between the pipes to counteract or make allowances for such vibrations.
It is desirable to provide a pipe joining apparatus that enables an amount of movement between the pipes or conduits to be joined so that the join can absorb any amount of vibration that is present in transporting the fluid within the pipes through the join.
The present invention seeks to address one or more of the above disadvantages by providing such a conduit joining apparatus. In some instances it reduces the amount of welding and gluing that needs to be done with existing pipe joining apparatus and methods. It is also desirable to provide joining apparatus that is easier to install than previous arrangements and to be able to reuse some or all of the joining apparatus.